A Day in the Life of Miroku
by DragonRose13
Summary: Go inside the head of everyone's favorite monk!


Hello. This is yet another...special...installment in my "day in the life of" series. I hope you like it!

**Just because Miroku is my boyfriend...doesn't mean I own him...or any of the other characters...Oh well.**

(This is in Miroku's perspective)

~*~*~

When I awoke this morning, the first thing I noticed was Sango. It was terribly cold and she was still asleep. I felt it was my duty as a servant of Buddha to make certain that no harm would come to her, so I moved (what in my mind was a small distance) closer. 

My hands have a tendency to wander surreptitiously, and when she finally awoke from her slumber, she seemed to take offense to the fact that my arms were around her. I suppose that it was possible that our position could have thought to have been a bit compromising. I tried to assure her of my noble intentions, but the event ended with my getting slapped. Oh well. Another day, another slap. 

Kagome rose, and suggested that I provide us with breakfast. Since InuYasha is no cook, and Sango and Kagome had prepared dinner last night, I agreed. It had been a while since I had been forced to make my own food, so I was a bit unsure of what to do. I decided that due to the unusually cold weather, we would have a stew. 

I started a fire with the magical fire sticks that Kagome brings and set some water to boil. While it was heating, I scoured the surrounding woods for herbs. Unfortunately my knowledge of plants is quite lacking. So, I just picked random plants that smelled or looked interesting. When I returned, the water was boiling and InuYasha was complaining. I quickly added all of the herbs and threw in a dead possum I had found...just for good measure.

Everyone gathered round the pot to partake of the wonderful meal I had so graciously prepared. Shippo was the first to sample the stew. I'm not sure I've ever seen a child's face turn the color that Shippo's did. It was quite extraordinary. He spit out the stew, then proceeded to tear around the camp yelling about how he was dieing. 

InuYasha had a similar reaction.

 Sango and Kagome politly retreated into the trees where I believe the spit out my culinary creation. Humph. 

We had a meal of some of the sweet food from Kagome's time, and Shippo had more than InuYasha. This of course made InuYasha mad and he proceeded to chase Shippo around the camp until InuYasha was sat. I take a guilty pleasure at watching InuYasha having his face plummeting into the ground. It is quite comical.

Kagome felt the presence of a Shikon shard, so we began to travel east in search of it. I walked with Shippo, and tried to keep him busy with riddles and stories. When the child began to tire, I gave him to Kagome.

As we walked in silence, my thoughts to began to wander. I glanced at the prayer beads that were wrapped tightly around my right hand and sighed. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever attain my goal of defeating Naraku and ridding myself of this curse. I was beginning to feel a bit depressed. I glanced up and thought:

_Wow. I wonder if Kagome knows that her skirt flies up when she walks. This is interesting. I wonder if InuYasha knows..._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Shippo was staring at me oddly. As a young child, I suppose that he is naive to the wonders of the female species. Having no parents, I feel that it is my duty to inform him. However, Sango and Kagome feel it their duty to prevent this. Perhaps when he is older.

It began to get dark, and we soon came to a small village. The entire group (excluding InuYasha) was tired of sleeping outside. Although it was not the complete truth, I voiced my opinion of an ominous cloud hovering over a large inn in the vicinity. After performing an exorcism to dispatch of the evil presence, the owner kindly invited us to stay the night.

He showed us two rooms in which we might stay. I made the innocent suggestion of Sango and I sharing one room and InuYasha and Kagome the other. Again, this upset Sango and I received my second smack of the day. I was happy, only two slaps is quite a record. InuYasha made a remark about not wanting to bunk with Kagome, and much to my enjoyment, was sat.

While I was readying my quarters for sleep, Shippo approached m with a few interesting questions. He asked if missing a parent was like missing a brother. I had a feeling he was referring to Sango, and I knew that she was in the room. I have loved Sango for a while now, and I wanted a way to show her that I cared for her, and I found this the perfect opportunity. I said yes, the said I was always here to talk if he wanted to discuss his loss, but the comment was aimed at the lovely lady behind me.

I was then asked of the matter regarding my exorcisms. I was not sure what to say the young lad, so I improvised some speech about not lying, simply stretching the truth.

Finally, to my great joy, Shippo asked me about the gropes a happily doll out to Sango. I grinned, but before I could get one word out I felt a tremendous crack on the back of my head, and slipped into unconsciousness. I suppose that this was sweet Sango's boomerang. Oh well. Love hurts...

~*~*~

So... is it good?!? Be on the lookout for more "A Day in the Life of..." stories! I already have a Shippo one! Check it out please!! OH! And please please please please leave a review! Even if it's a flame!

~Dragon


End file.
